If Adam Was A Girl
by CrusheesFoundHere
Summary: this was just an idea don't hate obviously adam is a boy. i jst think that drew and adam would be an interesting couple like on clueless which was wierd but we accepted it so accept this
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Friday at Noon

Clare's Point of View.

He just left me there after a quick goodbye. What did that mean? Had I done something? Was he mad at me? I don't think I did anything. I think I know who to ask.

Adam.

I find the boy talking to Anya of all people. Wonder what is going on there. Too bad I don't have time to find out.

"Adam!"

He turns around and looks at me. I see a flash of terror before he puts on a smile.

_That was random and _fake_. WHAT THE WORLD?_

"Oh, hi there Clare. Didn't expect to see you around." He waves bye to Anya, who just nods back.

"Well I don't know where Alli is and Eli just ditched me. Sometimes I don't know where those two are but they aren't with me. It's nerve-wrecking."

"Really?" he says, his eyes widening in shock. Once again I can't shake the feeling that he is faking it.

"Yeah. Like today I was expecting to eat lunch with Eli but after a while he said that he had to go talk to Mr. Betenkamp."

"Oh, OK. Then don't worry I know he would want to hang out with you. He was saying something about needing extra credit."

"If you says so. Hey Adam, why were you talking to Anya?" I say, finally satisfied enough to indulge my curious side.

"Bit of gossip. We were talking about the spring fling. Are you ready?"

"You know it. Spill!"

Alli's Point of View.

"So do you think Clare suspects anything?" I ask.

"I doubt it. She already thinks I'm weird. Clare probably thinks I'm just being me." Eli says bitterly.

"Hey dude stop. You're back together aren't you? And aren't you the one planning this big event for your anniversary?"

"Yeah. I guess she'll have to finally trust me again after this. And it is all because of you, Alli. Thanks."

He sweeps me into a hug. Now that we are closer this isn't the least bit awkward.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I hear my best friend say.

Eli lets go of me and turns around.

"Clare! I-" he starts but she interrupts before he can explain.

"No forget it. You lied to me Eli. And I doubt this is the first time since we got back together. All the times you've left without an explanation. You were ditching me to rendezvous with my BEST friend." She says, aiming the end at both me and Eli.

"Clare! Alli say something."

"Don't bother. I'm leaving. Have fun!" Clare says slamming the door shut.

I sink down into the closest seat and put my head on the desk in front of me. I can feel his eyes on me but I don't care.

"Alli. Alli!"

"What?" I say as my head flies up.

"Why didn't you say anything to Clare? To explain what she had seen."

"Because I know that when she is that pissed you can't tell her anything. The truth would have seem made up and there was nothing else. There is nothing we can do about it now so we just need to remain focused on these plans."

"Fine." Eli says, begrudgingly. Something tells me he isn't going to listen.

Adam's Point of View.

"Adam!"

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask the Indian girl running towards me in my deepest voice.

"I think Clare and Eli are going to back up again."

"What?" I ask, much higher than I talked before. _That feels more natural. But focus, that is not the most important thing._

"Yeah she walked in on me and Eli."

"Again what? I thought you guys were planning a surprised how did that turn into love?" _Don't tell me you hit on him. Love Alli but sometimes she flirts subconsciously._

"No it was nothing like that. I'm sorry I choose to word that wrong. She walked in on us planning but misinterpreted it."

"Oh, OK. That's better. Why are you telling me this though?"

"Well I thought that you would want to know what was happening with your best friends. And I was kinda hoping that you would watch him and make sure that he doesn't ruin it for himself. Even though I am still positive he's a psycho-killer Clare loves him. Please!" She says, opening her eyes even wider.

_Dang that even affects girls. Which I am._

"Nice way to put it. Okay, then. I'll babysit him. Any idea where Clare is?"

"I think she left the school. Eli has affected her more than either of them know. I'm guessing she went to The Dot. We should let her be."

"Hey bro. Hi Alli." Drew says.

Alli waves exaggeratedly and rolls her eyes before walking away.

"I guess she still hasn't forgiven you."

"She's a cool girl but I'll live if she doesn't forgive me. By the way, _bro_, you're a little high there. You want to tell everyone your newly discovered secret?"

_Stop referring to that already!_

"My voice isn't that high." I say, lowering it a little.

"Now it isn't." Drew says, laughing and putting his arm around my shoulders.

He starts leading me somewhere before I even notice that we are walking.

"Where are we going, Drew? And is it just me or does this lunch break feel really long?"

"You must really be out of it, sis. We don't have fifth today. I thought that we could hang out." He says as we sit on the stairs.

_Just finish the name change, will you?_

"That's nice of you. But where's Bianca?" I ask, innocently.

"You know, Grace, I wish she didn't always come up. It's hard to be with when you don't care." Drew says, hugging me tighter.

"Oh, whatever. It's not like you are seriously with me. Wait, did you just say that we don't have fifth?"

"Yeah I did. Why?"

"I have to go. Since Eli, Clare and I have study hall today both of them have no reason not to leave school. I have to keep him from doing something stupid."

Drew just pouts a little.

"Come on. We weren't going to make out at school. My circle of friends already had a discovery today. It might have been fake but still. I'm not chancing it."

"Of course not." He says still pouting.

"See you at home." I say giving him a kiss on the cheek. I hope he understands what this is.

"Yeah, later." He says with a wide smile.

_Weird_, I think as the door closes. _I really don't know how I feel. I just want someone to be with. I'm not trying to lead him on. Okay well that may be what I'm doing, but he does has a girlfriend. I am not about to be the other girl then boy then back to girl. _

Clare's Point of View.

I walk into the dot.

"Little Edwards," Peter says in way of greeting.

"Hi Peter." I say sitting down.

"So can I get you something?"

"Yeah can I have a latte?"

"You may. Be right back."

I get out my notebook and flip to my Eli story. I don't want to rip it out yet because I've never liked getting rid of things because of a break up. I just stare and stare at it.

"Are you okay there?" _Since he asked does that mean I'm being way to obvious. FOCUS! _I look up.

"I'm fine Peter, thanks. That was quick."

"Yeah it is pretty calm in here during school hours. Wait, school hours? What are you doing here and not, well, there?"

"I just had to get out of there."

"Got you. I won't tell anyone." Peter says, smiling and leaving.

Why did I think I could trust him? He has probably been seeing her this entire time they had been weird. Which started the day after we got back together. They had to start cheating as soon as possible, didn't they? What jerks. This isn't at all like the first time. KC didn't act on his feelings. It had hurt but nothing like this.

_Great ELI just walked in. Why did he come looking for me?_

Adam's Point of View

Where is he? And Clare too. I look all over for them. Which left me searching their favorite spots. AND I still couldn't find them!

_Dude! The Dot. Its seems like I would have gone their first I mean we only hang at like 4 places. _

I walk towards it and see Clare at the counter. Okay so there's one. Oh, no. I found Eli and he is just staring at her. I run the rest of the way.

"Hey Eli."

He turns to me with sad green eyes. I hate not being with him. It's hard I wish there was something I could do

"So you heard?"

"Yeah, Alli told me. Dude, you can't just sit here staring at her."

"Why not? If I can't have her all I have left is to look and remember what I love about her."

"She's just going to get madder at some point."

"But that's not the point!" he says, slightly louder.

"I thought her happiness was the only thing to you."

"Well that's true. Talk to her and I'll eat burger that I've ordered. Only then can we go."

"Fine if those are your terms but we are leaving the minute you finish."

I walk over to Clare.

"Hi Adam." Clare says in a dazed matter.

"Uh, hey Clare. How have you been since third period."

Clare looks past me at Eli and then back at me.

"How do you think?" She snaps.

_That was very un-Clare._

"Well, yeah. But Clare listen you can't take everything for face value."

"I know but it was rather convincing. If you had seen them they looked so happy."

"What were they doing?" I ask confused. _If all they did was look happy it doesn't sound like a cheating scene at all. Can't they hang out alone?_

"They were hugging." She looks down as if she knows her reason is complete crap.

Friends hug Clare. Didn't you want them to become friends?"

"Yeah I did. It's just that Alli is so cool. I grew up in my sister's shadow and at times I feel like I'm in Alli's."

"Clare for my sake and your own realize your awesomeness. You just think you're in her shadow when no one else sees it that way." _Even though I was so confused I still remember why I used to be so in love with her. I really am indecisive. Well if my change my mind again at least I know she's available. That might be mean. _

"Whatever. I don't know what to do."

"Well talk to me when you need to. I'm going to go try to get Eli out of here."

"Thanks for both. It's been getting awkward."

"No problem. Bye." I hug her.

"Bye."

Even though Clare doesn't know that I finally found myself and I am a girl, I doubt she will be surprised. We act like girlfriends already so even if I stayed a guy I would have never gotten out of the friend zone..

"I came as soon as I could." I hear K.C.? say.

"What the heck?" I hear Eli mutter.

KC's Point of View.

When I walked in I say that weird kid talking to Clare. I think his name is Adam or Gracie or something. Jenna says he is always staring at Drew but I haven't noticed. I don't know why she tells me crap like I think its obvious I could care less also it is his brother or sister thing so it seems kinda moot.

"I came as soon as I could." I say sitting down next to Clare.

"K.C.! I'm sorry I wasn't thinking when I text you. What about the baby and Jenna?"

"Well, glad to see your still as panicky as ever. The baby is taking a nap as well as the mother. As much as I don't like hearing that you are upset I'm glad to be out of the house. I thought that 2-3 weeks off school was a good thing until I couldn't go _anywhere_."

"I could see that. Have you guys decided on a name yet?"

"No. And now it is getting stressful because we only have three more days until we have to go to the doctor's again and tell them one. Each time we agree someone will add another name and we have to decide again."

"Too bad. See this is why I shouldn't have text you. You have an actually problem and I'm calling you up with this."

"Clare I just want to be here for you. By the way what is wrong?" I finally ask.

Her smile falls and she takes a sip of her latte.

"I found Alli and Eli together. I didn't know a cliche could hurt this much. The best friend and the boyfriend."

"Alli was helping him cheat?" I ask shocked.

"See and that is one of the problems. I'm shocked by Alli but not by Eli. Why can't I trust my boyfriend." She leans into my chest and takes timed breaths.

_This is nice. I forgot how nice her hair smelled. SHUT UP! She's about to cry and you feel good? _

"And this is the second time your friend and boyfriend cheated." I say without thinking.

She pulls back and just stares at me with hurt eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes are hurt. And now I'm the one pushing her to the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Clare I wasn't thinking. And I'll be forever sorry about that whole period." _And the fact that we are not together._

"It's OK. Thanks for comforting me."

I kiss her on the cheek.

Eli's Point of View

"Let's go." I hiss.

"Eli?" Adam asks, as we get up.

Once we are in the hearse I respond.

"Did you not see that? He freaking kissed her."

"No way! In the middle of the Dot? Which is gossip central."

"I don't know if he did it because he wanted to or just to piss me off." I say gunning it.

"Eli, no offense, but I doubt you are that high on his priority list. He has a fiance to think about pissing off."

"Well yeah but—wait fiance?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, he proposed the night of the dance when the baby was born."

"Oh well then I'll talk to Jenna about how to get our revenge." I smile evilly.

_I don't know why but cheating on your fiance just seems worse than cheating on your girlfriend._

"Um, Eli you're scaring me a little and we have reached my house."

"Oh, right sorry."

"Do you want to come in?"

"Sure thanks."

"Welcome. Let's go."

He opens the door and walks to his house. I follow him my thoughts lost on revenge.

"Hey sis." I hear through my thoughts. _Who is Drew calling sis and how badly will Adam hurt him?_

"Drew," Adam says as he stops his brother's arm midair, "I invited Eli over, bro."

I see Drew's eyes move from Adam to me. He looks startled to see me and a little horrified. But that is quickly replaced by momentarily disgust that changes to a smile.

_Weird._

"Oh, hey Eli. I didn't see you there. Well if you guys want anything I'll be in my room." He says, looking back at Adam before he leaves.

"Bye." I call after him.

Adam just stares at the stairs before jumping and looking at me.

"My room then?"

"Yeah let's go."

We walk up the stairs. _You know I hate stairs even when you're really not trying to you just end up staring at the butt of the person in front of you. Which I find myself doing now. Stop! That is a really nice butt- Is that gay to think? I mean is it my fault he has a girl's butt. I wonder if he is going to get surger- There are more important things at hand._

Adam opens his door. We sit on the bed and he turns on the TV. There is silence between us while we just watch until I can't take it.

"So you know what I think Jenna and I should do?"

"Eli!"

I look at him ready to just continue but because he is sitting so close I can see his eyes. And they are beautiful. They aren't like Clare's blue. Adam's have a touch of green and are darker. _Stop thinking that about your best friend who is FTM!_

"What's up?" I ask calmly.

"If I tell you a secret? Will it distract you and make you stop talking about this?"

I contemplate it quickly.

"Yeah it will. And I won't talk about for the rest of the day."

Adam's Point of View.

_WHY? Why did I just tell him that?_

"Um, well I figured something out."

"You what now?" Eli just repeats.

"I figured something out after the whole Fiona thing. I'm a tomboy."

"OK and?"

_This is so frustrating for some reason._

"Meaning I have a girl classification. When I was with Fi it didn't feel right. I felt like I was playing a role. I realized it was because I feel more like a girl who has more in common with guys."

"So.. you're.. not FTM?" he asks, after a pause.

_Thank you!_

"Exactly."

"Well why didn't you just say so?"

"I don't know I wanted to explain it that way. Sue me."

"Maybe I will. Why do you still go to school as Adam?"

"I only just received the girl's uniform and certain habits just stick. I wanted someone's opinion of how I look in it."

"I can tell you that." _Is it wishful thinking on my part or was he just a bit too eager._

"Really. Thanks. Then I'm going to change into it."

"Okay," Eli says picking up a comic.

Drew's Point of View

I walk into my bathroom to see Grace in a tank top.

"Why?" I ask gesturing to her clothes.

"I-I, uh.."

"Wait did you tell Eli?"

"Yeah I did. He was annoying me with revenge talk so I wanted to distract him." She says pulling on the Degrassi shirt.

"But know that you told it you can't just take it back, you know?"

"Yeah I know, Drew. It will be fine. He is after all my best friend."

"And a guy!"

"Next time knock before opening the door." Grace says walking past me.

"Sorry." I bit back.

She looks at me and rolls her eyes.

"No I really am sorry. You were changing and I just walked in. That was rude. Though I did like what I saw." I say trying to sound smooth. Now I just need to count down to the reply. 3.. 2..

"Nice one but save it for your girlfriend not your, whatever you call us."

_Ouch. I call us happy but I guess she doesn't. Why do I keep doing this? Oh, right I really like her. Even if she doesn't have a clue I still have to show it. Since we make out does that mean she is just using me for my body. Normally I would be flattered but in this case... _

"Sure but can I just ask what you are doing in that anyway?"

"Oh I'm modeling it for Eli."

_But not for me when we got it yesterday. Now that really hurts._

"Can I watch this fashion show? I want to see his reaction."

"Sure go in my room first. I'll be a moment."

I walk into Grace's room and can't bring myself to look at Eli.

"So seeing another side of Adam today, are we?" I have to force myself not to say Grace.

"Wait you know?" He asks me.

"I'm her step-brother of course I know." _Not to mention I was the one who helped her figure out she liked guys. But I'm guessing she wouldn't tell HIM that. _

"I'm coming in." Grace calls.

"Finally," Eli jokes.

When she walks in I look at Eli. His eyes go wide and his mouth drops. _Come on, I know she is beautiful but don't be so obvious. Especially around me._

"So what do you guys think? Does it suit me?" She asks, her eyes trained on Eli.

"Yeah, you look great." He replies.

"I think you look awesome in both uniforms." _Except leave out the binding always leave out the binding_, I add mentally.

"Thanks guys." Grace says walking over to her mirror.

"You know I hadn't realized how much your hair had grown out." Eli says as he walks over to her, taking in her new look.

"Well I was wearing a hat bu-"

"I've got to go." I say, saving myself and leave.

"OK, call us for dinner." Grace smiles at me but it doesn't really help.

"It's funny to see you look like a girl. I mean you look great but it's just trippy." I hear Eli says as I walk into my room. I close my door in a hope to block them out. Too bad the walls are thin and against me.

"Thanks." I can even hear her happiness.

"You're welcome."

"Eli!" She giggles- shouts. I would go in but she doesn't sound upset and I don't want to see her happy with HIM.

"What? You are really beautiful, you know?"

"Thanks again."

"Again, you are welcome."

"I have another secret." Grace sounds hesitant.

"What is that?"

"I kinda love you."

_WHAT? I just heard that, didn't I? Crap. Now I'm sure I REALLY like her._

"I'm honestly not sure if I love you but I really like you too."

Then I hear nothing. Silence. _I'm thinking that means they are kissing. Yeah, I'll be home when my mom calls me, _I think as I leave my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night

Clara's Point of View.

_I can't believe he kissed me. I mean I know it was on the cheek but it was really close to my lips. We haven't been that close in more than a year._

_Whoa I wonder what Eli thought. No what do I care? He cheated, I got kissed awkwardly. There is a HUGE difference._

I hear a beep and look down at my I.M.

Blondelove: Hey Clare-bear K.C. told me what happened.

_What happened with what? His kissing me? I doubt it._

GoldilocksBiter: Oh he did?

Blondelove: Yeah about the break up.

_He wouldn't have mentioned the kiss to Jenna. No way would he tell his fiance. _

GoldilocksBiter: It was bad. But we didn't actually break up.

Blondelove: Are you going to forgive him? I mean cheating is taboo.

_And yet you helped K.C. cheat. And you tried to tempt Sav to cheat while freaking pregnant. Yeah I hear things. Back to the conversation, Clare._

GoldilocksBiter: I don't think I will. We just haven't talked about it. Anyway what are you doing right now?

Blondelove: Oh, um. K.C. has the baby tonight so I went to a fellow single parent's house to stay the night.

_But you aren't single._

Blondelove: You?

GoldilocksBiter: I had been thinking about today's events but I'm going to go to bed now. Have fun at your sleepover.

Blondelove: OK, we will. Have a good night's rest. Maybe it will look better in the morning.

_Yeah maybe. About the same chance of your lie being better._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saturday Morning

Drew's Point of View

My parents had asked if Eli wanted to sleepover. Anyone could tell they weren't sure how to respond but I was the only one paying attention. Mom was still mad at me about being late to dinner so I wasn't about to tell all of Grace's secrets. They didn't seem to want to either and since it would have been different for him not to sleep over, he did.

That was already difficult enough to deal with. I am walking I don't even know where I am walking to when feel a hand on my shoulder.

Bianca leads me to a tree and the end of the and pushes me against the wall.

She kisses me. It feels very routine and nothing like a certain pseudo- sibling's of mine kisses. Those make me feel larger than life while these are just everyday.

"I knew it." Bianca says pulling away.

"You knew what?" I ask, indignant. I fought the urge to call her a trollop I heard it in English class and felt it would work here. (IDK about calling your girlfriend that. even if she is about to break up with him. and the way she talks to him sounds like she is helping him out and wouldn't mind still being friends.)

I know she is very observant but I don't want _Bianca, my girlfriend_, knowing things about me that I don't.

"You love Adam or Gracie or whatever her name is. At first I was shocked, I mean I still remember when she was all over me. But now I see that she sees herself as a girl and so do you. If she didn't you would respect that. And that is why you dated Alli and me. But now she is a girl and you can't have her so you're pissed."

"I don't love her." I say, wondering if I do.

"Deny it all you want. It won't change anything." She looks back at me like she is judging me, which I guess she is, "Was I wrong? Could it be that you are pissed because you have had her but now that she is sharing her secret with the school, so basically the whole world, you shall never truly have her again? At least not to yourself and at most not at all?"

"Why aren't you like most girls? Mad that you were cheated on?"

"Because I knew you liked someone else but I just thought you were still hung up on Alli. While it hurts a little that I was right anything is my fault because I still knew. I honestly hope for the best with you. I just won't date you until you figure out that you want her." And with that she is gone.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Eli's Point of View.

After I found out, we had kissed. She just looked so beautiful with her hair done and her make-up. I couldn't help but hold onto her.

Her parents asked me if I wanted to sleepover. When I went to look at her, I saw Drew's eyes flare with an emotion I would best describe as anger. It made me say yes.

Adam and I were prepared for the school day. Luckily that wasn't for another 3 days. I knew in my heart that I didn't want to be with her. I love Clare. But I still feel a little bad about this. Adam professed his love for me. Okay I really need her to tell me a new name, this is getting to be a bit weird. I think that I will just break it to hi- her gently. Would she be that hurt? Even if she was it wouldn't matter. Only Clare matters. She is all that matters she is all that will ever matter.

"Are you okay?" She asks me and touches my shoulder.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"You just had this intense look on your face. Also the fact that you're alone with only _your_ thoughts I felt it was cause for concern."

"I suppose you're right about that." I chuckle darkly. She smiled, she really does love me. All of me, even the part that most definitely should be institutionalized.

Drew walks in. It's hysterical to me how much he's in love with Adam. I almost feel sorry for him. I only ever saw the guy. He had to see her in her true form I guess. I don't think I could resist if I lived with that and wasn't related to it.

"So what do you crazy kids have planned?" he asked I'll bet he wanted to be invited now I know I need to be with Adam alone. I wonder if she picked the name Adam because of Adam's apple. That's clever.

"Well I thought that me and Eli would just go to our hang out."

"Yes, we need to talk." Although I never intended to mean it like that as soon as I did Adam's face turned whiter than normal. I forgot what it was like to be loved. This was a nice vacation, but soon I will be back with Clare.

Adam's Point of View

We walk to our place. It is so funny how I was planning a party there for Fiona and now I am here with Eli. We didn't talk much we pretty much just made out the majority of the time. That was the only thing that Fiona and I ever did. Good times good times.

Clare's Point of View

I have had a lot on my mind. One thing about KC is that even when we fought it was always simple. There was never confusion. I miss him. But he is the father to the baby of the woman he left me for. I decide to go to me and Eli's and Adam's hang out. That didn't sound right even in my head. Ha. We had nice times. And I really do love Eli. This is just a bump in the road who knows maybe I'll...see...him.

I saw him with her.

"Who is this- Adam—What...!"

Adam's Point of View

"This is it." I whisper.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Clare says.

I'm surprised to hear Clare using that language.

"Adam?" She ask, quietly but strong.

The silence that follows is freaky.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Eli's Point of View

Clare is so pissed right now. Why wouldn't she be?

"It doesn't mean anything it just happened. I saw you with KC and I panicked."

"So this really meant nothing to you." Grace storms off. _Hmm_, she has a very nice walk. But whatever Clare is the only person who matters.

"You keep doing stuff like this; you manipulated me. I don't even know why I took you back.." Every word she say pierces my soul. I have to prove my love.

"You don't understand please just hear me out. Me and Alli were planning a surprise for you to celebrate our getting back together. I needed to bring out the big guns to declare my love. And then Adam was Gracie and Drew was being a weirdo it was just really confusing."

She pulls me close. She looks into my eyes, I guess to measure my sincerity. Then she kissed me. I never want to even look it at another girl, Clare is all I could ever want.

Adam's Point of View

I was really mad about that. What a sell out. And even from a distance I can see they made up. Here comes Drew.

"Look I was talking to Bianca." Yay?

"I have a point let me finish. I was talking to her and we both realized that I can't fight these feelings for you. I love you. I always have. Although I don't know how this affects my sexual orientation I'll just leave that for another day."

I guess I just got really wrapped in the moment so I kissed him. We knew each other too well. That's why he pulled back.

"You don't have feelings for me at all.. I must have impeccable timing. I assume it didn't work out with Eli so now you might as well settle for me. Well let me tell you something a lot of girls want me. They all want me so I can get over you. I don't need this. (muttering as he walks away) try to profess my love and this is what I get."

I walk around aimlessly I wind up at Clare's house. I was shocked to discover 4 hours passed. I feel refreshed after that walk. I knock on the door. She opens the door. The mere sight of me brings pain to her eyes.

After she says my name she invites me in.

"Um- I am so so sorry" I say but am cut off.

"But why did you do it?" she says finally looking away from my eyes.

"OK, then. Here's the thing, Clare. I was wrong. I like guys and I newly classify myself as a girl."

"I can accept that. But why my boyfriend the day we get into something? I mean we weren't even broken up yet. Did either of you think of that?"

"No, we didn't. I'm sorry, I should have. And I didn't mean to love Eli. I've liked him this entire year but at first I thought that I was moving my feelings for someone else to him. And that confused me. Then I met Fiona and that helped me figure this all out."

"So you love him?" She asks, putting her hand to her head.

"Well not anymore after he threw me under the bus." We both laugh at this. Glad to see us bond over my suffering. I guess I kinda deserve it.

Clare runs her fingers though her hair sighing.

"So we can go back to being like before but let's just promise this _**never**_ happens again."

"Promise. So wanna hang?" I ask sitting next her.

"Of course you have to explain this whole thing to me."

"Okay but I think I messed up with Drew."

"Well you bounce back fast." She smiles at me and it feels so good that things are starting to be normal again. A new normal.

Drew's Point of View

I went home and decided to eat left over pizza. I am not being a chick about this by eating away my sorrows. All I am doing is eating because I am hungry. If I happen to be depressed in the process then that's just coincidence. Now that Gracie is a girl like she's the man of the relationship. This is way too much role reversal for me to take.

My phone vibrates. It's Gracie. I answer. She's talking to Clare I guess.

"So you think you're in love with your brother..." I hear Clare say.

"No, I know I am. Anyway he's just my step-brother... and we don't act like it. We've always been close but it never felt like we're related." Gracie says this and I nod in agreement, rather unnecessary at this point... whatever.

"So how exactly did you mess up?"

"Well after Eli got back with you..." I listen to her go on. This really sucks. I can't go over there now because then I'll just seem like a psycho stalker. Eli already has that down pat, hate to take away his identity.

"I think you should just tell him." Yes, go with that. TELL ME!

"You're so right, I'll tell him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saturday Night

Clare's Point of View

Adam just left. I am really glad that we got through that and we are still friends.

Before I can make my top ramen the phone rings. I hope it's not Adam backing out.

"Hello?" I ask, slightly apprehensive.

"Hey Clare!" I hear one of my over energized friends say. Ugh, it's Jenna.

"Oh, hi Jenna. How are you guys doing?"

"We're alright. K.C., the baby and I are hanging out with Grandma. By the way she totally loves having me call her that. Go figure. Anyway what's going on with you?"

"Well Alli will be mad that you are the first one to know about this but I have to tell someone. Eli and I got back together."

"Really? What about not trusting him and all that?" Jenna asks worried.

Jenna don't think that you have the talent to do what I do. You of all people can't list the bad that someone has done and then judge them.

"I realized that it isn't important when compared to how much I love him. I mean I want to be able to trust him but that will have to come back slowly. Right now the important thing is that I need to be around him. Otherwise a piece of me is missing."

"Wow. You kind of sound like him now. Doesn't that creep you out?"

"No, I love how much Eli cares about me. You know what's funny? That wasn't even the most eventful part of my day."

"Oh then what was?" Jenna asks, perking up even more. _Hmm_, I would have thought that was impossible.

Adam's P.O.V.

I look at the building that has so much significance but could mean my doom. This is my house but at the moment it doesn't seem like my shelter.

I have to do it. I have to enter my house and tell him the truth. Finally, let's do this. Open the door!

"Hey? Is anyone hope?" I call, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Hope? Really?" Drew chuckles, _with that amazing smile. Stop, stay on course._

"Yeah I- I know. I was just … coming home... and well I'm here cause this is home..." I say choppy. "And I love you." I mutter under my breath.

Drew's P.O.V.

Wow she finally said it. It's time to do something. She's even beautiful standing there like an idiot.

She starts to talk. "Yeah I know you probably think that I'm the biggest idiot but I think that I should-" I kiss her because she was starting to ramble. I knew I would never know the end of the sentence but I knew I didn't care.

I lean back holding her face... "i love you okay.."

"i love you too." she says it and I kiss her again. I guess at this point nothing matters.

(I know there are a lot of unanswered questions but this series was just for adam and drew... so yeah other stories soon to come.)


End file.
